Caress Your Skin
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Lorsque Louis entra dans le Moulin Rouge, il savait qu'il ne voulait que du sexe rapide, chaud, déstressant. Bien que tout était censé être visuel, il avait entendu dire qu'il était extrêmement facile d'avoir l'une des filles. Il espérait juste que c'était tout aussi facile d'avoir l'un des garçons." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

Lorsque Louis entra dans le Moulin Rouge, il savait qu'il ne voulait que du sexe rapide, chaud, déstressant. Bien que tout était censé être visuel, il avait entendu dire qu'il était extrêmement facile d'avoir l'une des filles. Il espérait juste que c'était tout aussi facile d'avoir l'un des garçons.

Le problème à propos du Moulin Rouge était que chaque employé était scandaleusement beau, une beauté à couper le souffle. Vous rentrez dans ce cabaret pour passer un bon moment, et vous repartez avec un sentiment d'infériorité.

Donc, quand Louis rentra, il ne fut pas choqué par les beaux yeux clairs des filles, ainsi que la courbe de leurs hanches. Il ne fut pas choqué par le garçon mignon aux cheveux blonds, dans un costume de serveur, avec des yeux bleus lumineux et un corps maigre mais musclé. Il tressaillit à peine quand un garçon avec un bronzage magnifique dont le corps était encré de tatouages mordit le cou d'un autre homme dans un costume semblable au sien. Le garçon, avec une belle mâchoire et les yeux foncés, établit un contact visuel avec Louis et sourit d'un air beaucoup trop innocent après avoir été mordu si brutalement par son collègue.

C'est quand il s'assit à une table pour deux, et commença à regarder autour de lui, qu'il fut choqué. Toute l'attention précédente, au moment où Louis était entré, était tournée maintenant vers la scène, tout le monde semblant préoccupé par le garçon sur scène. Et _putain_, Louis savait pourquoi.

L'homme était grand, certainement plus que lui, et musclé. Ses boucles brunes tombèrent sur ses yeux quand il bougea ses hanches de manière obscène, son corps roulant en quelque chose d'absolument attractif. Ses yeux émeraude lumineux brillaient de malice, et Louis remarqua ses dents parfaitement nacrées qui mordaient ses lèvres pleines insupportablement rouges. Ses abdominaux, visibles à travers son gilet déboutonné, étaient définis d'une manière presque douce, et Louis imagina immédiatement ces muscles se contracter d'_anticipation, non, d'envie, non, de besoin de…_

« -Quand tu es entré, j'aurais dû me douter que tu venais pour lui. »

L'accent irlandais le tira de sa torpeur pour voir le garçon mignon aux cheveux blonds qui était assit sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

-Quoi ? marmonna Louis, regardant la table pour voir un dessous de verre.

« -Tu m'as regardé, mais j'attire principalement les plus vieux, je veux dire, pas les adolescents, dit le blond avec désinvolture, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation normale. Zayn et Liam sont ensemble, donc même si tu étais venu pour un d'eux, je ne pense pas que tu serais arrivé à tes fins. Donc, tu es là pour Harry. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Louis voulut demander comment il savait tout ça, mais il s'arrêta, et regarda le jeune homme sur la scène, et souffla un _Harry_.

A ça, le blond éclata de rire et Louis put voir les gens dans la salle se retourner vers eux. Il aimait bien ce gars.

« -Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Quand les mots sortirent de la bouche de Louis, quelque chose dans les yeux bleus en face de lui avaient changé, ils semblaient surpris. Il était clairement pris de court, mais il haussa les épaules et dit.

« -Je m'appelle Niall. »

Il se redressa, frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« -J'étais censé t'apporter un verre, mais tu semblais gentil, alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'asseoir avec toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

_Merde_. Il devait probablement acheter quelque chose. Une bière, sûrement. Mais, avant même de savoir pourquoi, une question le traversa, et avec un signe de tête en direction de la scène, il demanda.

« -Je peux l'avoir comment ? »

Niall sourit doucement.

« -Il est un peu cher. Le patron aime le garder pour les hommes d'affaires seulement. Je suis désolé, mon pote, mais tu ne pourrais probablement pas te payer son petit orteil.

Louis fut juste choqué par les mots, et regarda son jean noir et usé, et son T-shirt blanc. Les Converse rouges abimées lui donnaient son âge, vingt-quatre ans, mais sa tenue n'exprimait pas correctement sa classe sociale. Il était le chef de direction de la plus grande industrie de la musique dans le monde entier. Il avait fait en sorte de se préserver de la presse, parce qu'il avait tranquillement hérité de l'entreprise de son père il y a près de deux ans. Louis Tomlinson, vingt-cinq ans dans deux mois, était milliardaire.

Ne souhaitant pas se révéler, même à quelqu'un en qui il avait décidé d'avoir confiance, Louis se contenta de sourire diaboliquement.

« -Je ne pense pas avoir de problèmes financiers, mec. »

Quelque chose traversa les yeux de Niall, et ils s'élargirent, il redressa son dos et son instinct professionnel reprit le dessus.

« -Oui, monsieur, je vais informer Harry de votre demande. Pendant ce temps, voudriez-vous boire quelque chose, monsieur ? »

Louis se mit à rire à ce changement soudain.

« -Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Niall. Je ne suis pas un salaud chic et snob. »

Bien que son expression s'allégea un peu, sa posture resta la même, et il répéta sa question.

« -Voudriez-vous une boisson, monsieur ? »

Louis sourit, amusé par son nouvel ami.

« -Un verre d'eau, s'il te plait. »

Un hochement de tête et le blond se retourna pour partir.

« -Oh, et Niall ? sourit Louis. Ne me vouvoies pas, ne m'appelle pas monsieur, je m'appelle Louis. »

Cela détendit finalement Niall, qui sourit, avant de se diriger vers le bar, parlant avec animation aux deux garçons que Louis avait vus quand il était arrivé. Il les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils le regardent en retour, leurs bras emmêlaient autour de l'autre. Il évalua leurs yeux curieux avant de faire un clin d'œil, provoquant un sourire en coin chez le plus sombre et un rire chez le plus innocent. Niall avait dit qu'ils s'appelaient Liam et Zayn, mais il ne pouvait pas les différencier.

Il se tourna vers la scène, un nouveau show. Il était un peu triste d'avoir manqué la performance d'Harry, mais il espérait tellement l'avoir cette nuit. Louis fit basculer son verre quand Niall le posa devant lui.

« -Combien me coûterait une semaine de nuits ? demanda Louis. Avec Harry, en particulier. »

Les yeux de Niall s'élargirent, et Louis le vit faire un peu de calcul mental, avant de dire.

« -Au moins dix mille, Louis. »

Louis fit un grand sourire, s'étant attendu à beaucoup plus.

« -Je le veux toutes les nuits de la semaine prochaine, si c'est autorisé, bien sûr. »

Niall marmonna une réponse et détala vers la scène, probablement dans les coulisses pour informer Harry de _l'étrange mec pété de tunes qui te veut toute la semaine_.

Derrière le verre porté à ses lèvres, Louis sourit.

…

Il fallut trois heures, sept verres d'eau, quatre voyages aux toilettes, et trois conversations coupées avec Niall, avant qu'Harry ne soit _ouvert pour le business_, comme l'Irlandais l'avait si grossièrement dit.

Il l'emmena dans des escaliers, un couloir rempli de couleurs vives et de bruits obscènes, même si la plupart des sons était étouffée par la musique sourde venant du club. Niall le déposa à la dernière pièce sur la droite, et lui donna une tape virile sur l'épaule.

« -J'espère que tu pourras marcher demain ! »

Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Louis se tourna vers le blond alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« -Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas marcher ? »

Niall rit malicieusement, et sans se retourner totalement, il expliqua.

« -Avec ce cul? S'il te plait, mec. Tu peux courir, mais pas très rapidement avec un cul comme le tien. »

Tous deux furent satisfaits par la réponse étrange de Niall, et Louis entra dans la pièce apparemment vide.

Il y avait un immense lit extravagant, le rouge et le noir partout sur les murs de la chambre. Les deux couleurs les plus sexys, Louis songea.

A sa droite, le lit, et deux étagères côte à côte, parées de livres. Harry ne vivait pas ici ? Une baie vitrée était ouverte, et l'air de fin de nuit soufflait dans la pièce. Sur le même mur que le lit, une stéréo avec des piles de CD empilées autour. Dans le coin opposé, une armoire qui était fermée, mais Louis pouvait voir ce qui semblait être un T-shirt noir sortant du tiroir du bas. A sa gauche, une porte était fermée, une lumière visible sous la porte.

« -Niall, dit une voix rauque qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Louis. S'il te plait, informe _le merveilleux_ client d'attendre une minute, je ne suis pas tout à fait… prêt… »

Louis leva sa main, comme pour saluer Harry, mais il ressembla plus à un boyscout ayant prêté serment dans la société secrète des campeurs.

« -Salut ! dit-il brillamment. C'est moi, _le merveilleux client_, mais je préfère Louis, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je vais explorer ta bibliothèque pendant que tu finis de te préparer, d'accord ?

-Je, euh, euh…, bafouilla Harry, regardant impuissamment le garçon près de sa bibliothèque. »

Louis, face à l'étagère, prit une inspiration tremblante. _Dieu_, ce garçon était beau. Il était torse nu et ses cheveux étaient humides, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

Après quelques secondes de silence où Louis sembla intéressé par les goûts impressionnants d'Harry en matière de littérature, ce dernier bégaya.

« -Vous pouvez venir, monsieur. »

Louis se retourna pour voir qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé, mais il semblait avoir repris un peu plus de contenance.

« -Pourquoi vous me vouvoyez tous ? Et pourquoi vous m'appelez tous monsieur ? Louis, s'il te plait. Monsieur est pour mon…

-Père ? demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil. »

Louis s'arrêta, sourit, et dit.

« -Grand-oncle, en fait. »

A cela, Harry sembla un peu surpris et un petit rire lui échappa. Avec la tension quelque peu brisée, Louis suivit Harry vers la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir. Elle conduisait sur un long couloir, à droite, il y avait une cuisine, une table, cinq chaises, et sur la gauche, trois portes. Une, ouverte, révélait une grande salle de bain, relativement propre, et Harry fit un signe de la main vers les deux autres.

« -C'est les chambres de mes amis. La plus proche de la mienne est celle de Niall, et l'autre celle de Zayn et Liam, ils baisent souvent et bruyamment, donc on les éloigne le plus loin possible.

-Donc tu vis ici ? demanda Louis. Cela ne te fait pas détester ton travail ?

-En considérant que je vis ici gratuitement ? Non, rit Harry, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, croisant les bras. D'autres questions sur mes conditions de vie avant d'entrer dans _la salle du fun_ ? »

Louis regarda ses muscles et sa mâchoire, et demanda.

« -Tu as quel âge ?

-Vingt ans. »

C'était une question assez simple, une qui ne semblait pas déranger Harry. Il semblait anticiper quelque chose, cependant.

Louis, incapable de deviner ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu, chercha une seconde et dit.

« -Il y a cinq chaises, mais vous n'êtes que quatre à vivre ici. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Louis vit tout de suite la tension dans les muscles d'Harry. Pendant un instant, il pensa qu'il avait peut-être eu un petit-ami dans le passé, mais les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent vers la porte de Niall avant de le regarder. Il ne dit rien et se tourna, et Louis suivit son dos tendu avec une légère lassitude.

Il entra dans la pièce la plus effrayante qu'il ait jamais vue, ou peut-être dans son imagination la plus sauvage. Il y avait un lit simple, beaucoup moins attrayant que celui d'Harry et le long du mur, des sex toys délicatement posés sur des étagères, si un sex toy pouvait être délicat. Il y avait sur le plafond un immense miroir, et Louis découvrit qu'il ne détestait pas. Il toussa.

« -Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? »

Harry se retourna, le visage illuminé.

« -_La chambre du fun _! Très peu de clients la trouvent désagréable… Mais si tu le souhaites, il y a une chambre beaucoup plus simple là-bas…

-Oh, chéri, ne put s'empêcher de dire Louis quand il regarda l'homme devant lui, seulement pour voir un jeune garçon recroquevillé sous ses muscles durs et ses belles dents. Tu es brisé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage d'Harry s'affaissa, et il regarda sévèrement Louis. Avant que les yeux bleus ne puissent réagir, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Louis.

« -Tais-toi, dit Harry en s'écartant. Tu ne sais rien. »

Louis, choqué, hocha bêtement la tête quand Harry le souleva par les cuisses. Instinctivement, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des hanches fermes (et maintenant nues), et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore, leurs dents se heurtant.

Harry le porta jusqu'au lit, faisant des ravages sur la bouche délicate de Louis. Rapide, un peu rude, même si le sexe inoffensif avait toujours été son truc. Mais, être entièrement dominé, soumis si facilement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine était un sentiment vraiment… Fascinant. Louis décida que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Les dents parfaites qu'il avait admiré quelques heures plus tôt mordirent sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre timidement sa bouche pour leur prochain baiser. C'à quoi il s'était attendu était une langue dure et exigeante, mais ce fut une langue curieuse que traça la ligne de ses dents et s'enroula autour de sa propre langue. Louis se recula, et avec un dernier baiser, il dit.

« -Attends, comment allons-nous… »

Harry n'avait pas envie de parler, cependant, alors il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Louis. Il mordit la peau et Louis laissa échapper un soupir et ses yeux se fermèrent, ne s'en souciant pas vraiment. Quand Harry essaya de descendre sur le torse de Louis, il fut stopper par son T-shirt, jusqu'à ce qu'il le déchire au niveau du cou, révélant les muscles légèrement définis.

« -Mon T-shirt ! cria Louis, incrédule.

-Oh, arrête ça, marmonna Harry, pressant ses dents sur la clavicule de son client, le faisant pleurer. Si tu peux me payer, tu peux acheter un nouveau T-shirt. »

Quelque chose qui ressembla à un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Louis, mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence quand Harry passa sa langue sur son ventre. Harry mordilla ses hanches, provoquant leur soulèvement.

Les yeux écarquillés, Louis baissa le regard, le souffle haletant. Harry leva les yeux avec un sourire diabolique, déboutonnant le jean de Louis, avant de tirer la fermeture éclair avec ses dents.

_Oh, d'accord, c'est nouveau…_

Le boxer de Louis était tendu sur son érection, et lentement, son caleçon et son jean furent tirés vers le bas, et Louis en profita pour lancer aussi son T-shirt et ses lunettes sur la pile de vêtements, puis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte qu'un collier en argent.

Louis se pencha en arrière, fermant les yeux quand la mâchoire forte d'Harry et son souffle chaud se rapprochèrent de son membre.

« -Attends… mais… je n'aime pas… »

Seulement, cela n'avait pas d'importance Harry semblait déjà savoir exactement ce que Louis aimait. Il savait comment sucer son gland et mordre ses cuisses. Il savait comment tracer ses veines avec sa langue. Il savait comment détendre sa gorge. Louis gémit, baissant le regard quand le nez d'Harry rencontra son ventre. Ensuite, Harry fit de nombreux vas-et-viens, et cette langue maudite et la façon dont ses dents éraflaient délicatement son sexe, et _Dieu_, il était si proche. Mais, pouvait-il venir dans la bouche d'Harry ?

Des images de son sperme débordant des lèvres rouges d'Harry flottèrent soudainement dans son esprit et il lui suffisait de quelques secondes de plus…

L'air froid agressa sa peau chaude et humide, et il geignit, le dos se cambrant sur les draps couleur crème.

« -Ce n'est pas ton job de me faire jouir !? cria Louis, la voix déraillée par la frustration. »

Harry rit

« -Je reviens tout de suite. Ne te touche pas. »

Louis resta vingt-six secondes à se regarder dans le miroir, la poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses muscles étaient tendus, son sexe dur et douloureux. Juste au moment où il fut sûr que c'était une arnaque et qu'il allait pourrir dans ce lit, les pas d'Harry le sortirent de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête pour voir un sourire effronté et des hanches se balançant.

La chose que tout le monde avait omis de mentionner à Louis, ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, c'est que le sexe d'Harry était énorme. Il était épais et long et dur, mais pas humide et désespéré comme celui de Louis. Harry rit face aux grands yeux étonnés de son client.

« -Oh, sourit-il, taquin, grimpant sur le lit. Ca va être amusant. »

Donc, sans beaucoup d'avertissement, deux doigts enduits d'une substance froide poussèrent lentement en Louis, le faisant instinctivement plier ses genoux. Les doigts d'Harry étaient longs et persistants, poussant, se retirant, tournant, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe ce sweet spot.

Une fois que les doigts d'Harry pressèrent sa prostate, Louis arqua son dos, la tête rejetée en arrière, les mains saisissant les draps si fort que ses doigts devinrent blancs.

« -S'il te plait, s'il te plait, encore… »

Depuis quand priait-il pour avoir ce qu'il désirait ? Il ne le savait pas. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais transformé en une masse gémissante aussi vite. Il y avait quelque chose avec Harry, peut-être était-ce la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux quand il fixait Louis, ou le sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres rouges et humides. Quoi qu'il en soit, Louis savait qu'il ne voulait pas que cette douce et délicate torture tourne à sa fin.

Mais, malheureusement, les doigts se courbant et se tordant et les secousses incessantes en lui se terminèrent avec une finesse soudaine, et Harry lui sourit gentiment quand Louis le regarda à nouveau avec de grands yeux désespérés.

« -S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu vas encore me laisser. »

A cela, Harry éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière, et Louis aima ce son, un rire rugueux comme celui des enfants.

« -Je ne te laisserai pas, admit Harry. Amusons-nous maintenant, puisque tu es si impatient. »

Harry écarta les cuisses bronzées de Louis, l'allongea plus confortablement sur le dos, et poussa en lui en une seule fois, fermement, jusqu'à la garde. Il posa ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Louis, puis les grands yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux calmes couleur émeraude. Instantanément, Louis sut qu'il était foutu.

Parce que personne ne pouvait être aussi calme et bien au sexe, et avoir un tel vide dans les yeux. Tout ce que Louis voulait faire à cet instant, c'était réparer ce garçon brisé.

« -Oh ! cria soudainement Harry, bougeant ses hanches, et un gémissement resta coincé dans la gorge de Louis. Je suis ici, en toi, sors de tes pensées ! »

Harry, semblait-il, aimait que l'attention soit uniquement sur lui. Louis se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il secoua la tête, puis regarda son amant quand ce dernier bascula ses hanches. C'était seulement de petits mouvements au début, comme si Harry le taquinait, voyant si Louis appréciait. Lorsque l'impatience prit le dessus, Louis claqua ses hanches, pour rencontrer les autres. Il vit Harry tiquer avant qu'il ne le prenne sauvagement.

Il se pencha, fermant les yeux, et se posa sur ses avant-bras. Louis réalisa que, même s'il essayait, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, il préférait voir la façon dont le front d'Harry se fronça et sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il commença à respirer difficilement. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être pris si durement qu'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir marcher correctement le lendemain, mais c'était juste qu'il était entouré par tant de choses à la fois qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

D'abord, il y avait ce sexe incroyablement long, épais, chaud et palpitant qui appuyait contre sa prostate. Ensuite, il y avait ces abdominaux qui étaient tout aussi attrayants pendant les rapports sexuels que lorsqu'il était sur scène. Puis, il y avait ce cou pâle et alléchant tendu quand Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Louis se pencha en avant et aspira durement juste en-dessous de la pomme d'Adam, souriant et mordillant la peau quand Harry gémit d'une voix rauque.

Soudain, de grandes mains osseuses attrapèrent les cheveux de Louis et tirèrent avec force.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! cria Louis de douleur. »

Harry ne s'arrêta pas, et se pencha en avant en gardant le même rythme rapide, jusqu'à ce que son front repose sur le matelas, à côté de la tête de Louis.

« -Pas de marques, souffla-t-il. La politique de l'entreprise. C'est mauvais pour les clients.

-Je t'ai pendant une putain de semaine et je ne peux même pas te faire un suçon ? siffla Louis, se penchant vers Harry jusqu'à ce que sa joue soit pressée contre celle de son amant.

-Désolé, bébé, répondit amèrement Harry. Les marques sombres sur une peau parfaite ne sont pas belles à la lumière, non ? Et puis, après cette semaine, je dois encore attirer la clientèle, mon monde ne peut pas tourner autour d'un mec riche. »

L'idée qu'Harry puisse avoir d'autres amants ne lui avait jamais parcouru l'esprit jusqu'à présent, et Harry percuta violement son client, tous deux se cambrant au contact délicieusement douloureux.

Et à partir de là, il y eut le silence, le claquement de la peau contre la peau, les halètements sourds et les gémissements, et _Dieu, Harry gémit dans mon oreille_. Ce n'était pas bien.

Sauf que c'était bien.

C'était très, très, très bien d'avoir la meilleure baise de sa vie dans une salle pleine de sex toys avec un prostitué quatre ans plus jeune que soi.

Cela devait être bien, à la façon dont le dos de Louis s'arqua et leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact quand il vint entre eux, et la façon dont Harry gémissait dans son cou quand il continua à battre en lui, et il avait une merveilleuse endurance, parce que Louis était devenu une masse molle sur le matelas.

« -Allez, murmura Louis à l'oreille d'Harry, souriant un peu quand il gémit. Viens pour moi, allez, bébé, viens. »

Avec quelques coups dures et rapides, Louis saisit les barreaux en métal de la tête de lit et gémit, parce qu'il était trop sensible à cause des stimulations. Harry enfonça ses ongles dans sa taille quand il jouit, reposant son visage dans le cou de Louis, essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique.

« -Eh bien, soupira Louis, je m'attends à ce que la semaine prochaine soit très, très intéressante, tu ne penses pas, Harold ? »

Harry gémit.

….

Le problème sur l'achat d'une semaine de sexe incroyable, c'est qu'elle doit cesser. Le dernier jour, après avoir donné et reçu une incroyable fellation, les deux hommes étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit personnel d'Harry. Deux jours avant, après trois jours d'exploration avec les sex toys, ils avaient finalement déménagé dans la chambre d'Harry. Louis n'avait pas vu _la chambre du fun_ depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était sûr que c'était juste un rêve.

Bien que dominant durant les rapports sexuels, Harry aimait être soumis dans la foulée, Louis l'avait appris très tôt. Il aimait être porté dans son lit lorsqu'ils étaient ailleurs. Il aimait s'enrouler autour de Louis comme un chat et se blottir contre la peau humide et chaude, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient secs et reposés. La plupart du temps, cependant, Louis avait remarqué qu'il aimait parler. Pas au point gênant, étant donné qu'il s'endormait généralement une demi-heure après le sexe, mais c'était suffisant pour permettre à Louis de passer un certain temps dans son esprit doux et délicat.

A l'extérieur, Harry restait un icône de sex-appeal pour Louis. A l'intérieur, cependant, Harry se révélait. Harry aimait les mots magnifiquement scénarisés dans les romans qu'il lisait. Il aimait regarder le soleil se lever, il mettait une alarme chaque matin pour le voir tous les jours. Il préférait le thé à n'importe quelle boisson et détestait prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le dimanche, son seul jour de congé, il aimait marcher en ville et admirer l'architecture ancienne et la musique de rue. Louis avait l'impression que, en plus d'être amants, lui et Harry étaient amis.

« -Dernier jour, déclara Louis distraitement, traînant ses doigts sur le bras d'Harry, qui était enroulé autour de lui, son visage blottit dans son cou.

-Je sais, dit-il calmement. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas trop de sexe aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste m'allonger ici avec toi. »

Il avait subtilement dit ce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait admettre. Qu'ils étaient plus que du sexe.

« -Hey, Harry, dit doucement Louis, écoutant le bruit sourd du club en bas. »

Il était venu un peu plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

« -Hum ? »

Bien que sa réponse fut étouffée, Louis savait qu'il était réveillé, il pouvait le sentir à la façon dont son cœur battait de façon erratique contre ses côtes, faisant accélérer son propre pouls, comme un effet secondaire.

« -Pourquoi il y a cinq chaises dans la cuisine ? demanda-t-il aussi délicatement que possible, dans l'espoir de transmettre que, _non_, Harry n'était pas obligé de répondre. »

Harry soupira, ayant évidement prévu la question. Il roula sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos, et immédiatement, Louis se prépara à lui demander pardon au cas où il était furieux. Mais, regardant Harry qui fixait le plafond d'une manière calme, il réalisa qu'il allait bien.

« -Techniquement, Eli était mon cousin par deux mariages, et nous n'étions pas vraiment liés, commença Harry. Mais, en toute honnêteté, il était comme mon frère. Il avait trois mois de plus que moi, et quand nous vivions ensemble, il était celui avec qui j'étais le plus proche dans ma famille. Je veux dire, ma mère, elle était bien avec moi, mais je ne me suis jamais senti… Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de faire partie de la famille, tu vois ? Je me suis toujours senti étranger. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a vécu avec nous parce que son père était parti pour un moment, et sa mère n'était jamais là. Et un jour, peu avant que son père revienne, en fait, Eli m'a dit qu'il le battait. Il pleurait en me disant que ça durait depuis qu'il avait huit ans, nous en avions seize. Alors, quand son père est revenu… »

Harry s'arrêta et haussa les épaules, déglutissant bruyamment. Louis, peu sûr de lui, posa seulement sa main sur sa taille, essayant de calmer ses respirations profondes. Cela sembla être suffisant pour le plus jeune pour continuer.

« -Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, évidement. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'aurais probablement dû le dire à ma mère et la laisser s'occuper de ça, mais… J'avais seize ans, je pensais que je savais tout mieux que tout le monde, et j'ai décidé que nous partirons afin qu'il ne voit plus jamais son père. Peut-être que je n'avais pas le courage de faire face à ma vie ridicule, en fait. »

Il marmonna le dernier mot, incertain, et il y eut un silence, avant de poursuivre.

« -En quelque sorte, nous sommes arrivés ici, parce que nous étions sexy et jeunes et nos hormones faisaient rage de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas être payé pour quelque chose que nous faisions indépendamment ? Peu de temps après, Ni… Niall remarqua un truc entre eux… Quelque chose se passait vraiment entre eux, dit finalement Harry. Ils étaient de vraies âmes-sœurs. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes si opposées être si parfaites ensemble. Vraiment le ying et le yang, tu sais ? »

Louis ne savait pas, mais il hocha quand même la tête.

« -Pendant deux ans, il n'y eu rien, à part les cœurs dans les yeux et beaucoup de sexe, beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe, rompit Harry avec un rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient parfaits. Et puis… Eh bien, les choses avec Eli sont devenues bizarre, si je puis dire. Il restait plus tard que nécessaire avec les clients, et il frappait Niall, et laisse-moi te dire que c'est presque impossible d'être en colère contre Niall, et il était juste… Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Les drogues ? devina Louis, si doucement que c'était presque un murmure. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« -Ce n'était pas de sa faute, je sais ce que tout le monde pense, mais ce n'était vraiment de sa faute. Un client fort et exigeant en avait glissé dans son verre. Il est devenu accro à… L'ecstasy. Son comportement était l'un des effets secondaires. Il était tellement déprimé, mais il essayait de le cacher. C'est le problème ça, même s'ils essayent vraiment de le cacher, ils ne peuvent pas. »

Encore une fois, Harry hocha la tête, trop perdu dans son récit pour le remarquer.

« -Il le cachait si bien. Et bien sûr, nous avons juste pensé qu'il passait une période difficile, et le plus souvent, Niall pouvait l'aider. Eli était tellement agressif que Niall dormait parfois avec moi, juste pour ne pas être seul avec lui ou se faire engueuler. Et une nuit, Niall était avec moi… Eli s'est pendu. Pas de note, pas de au revoir, pas d'avertissement, pas même un bruit. Niall l'a retrouvé quand il s'est levé le matin.

-Je suis désolé, dit doucement Louis. »

Harry roula encore, se recroquevilla autour de lui. Il secoua la tête.

« -Ne le sois pas. Tu es plus que cela. Ne dis pas les mêmes mots. Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne suis pas désolé pour toi, Harry, expliqua Louis. Je suis désolé pour lui. Pour être tombé dans quelque chose qui ne voulait pas contrôler. Je suis désolé pour Niall. Pour avoir perdu son cœur. Je suis désolé pour toi. Pour te blâmer pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Comment savais-tu que je… »

Harry s'arrêta pour regarder les yeux de Louis. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Louis sut qu'il était amoureux, parce que personne ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un d'aussi beau et brisé qu'il priait pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

« -Je vais réparer ton cœur, bébé, promit Louis à voix haute. »

Les yeux d'Harry cherchèrent les siens pour ce qui sembla être des années, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Harry dépose un baiser hésitant sur les lèvres de Louis, et ensemble, ils firent l'amour.

…

Le problème d'aimer un prostitué sont les heures de travail. Même si Louis passait neuf heures dans son bureau, et même s'il n'était pas un patron tyrannique, quand il sortait du travail, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était d'enfiler un jogging, s'allonger dans le lit d'Harry, et se blottir contre lui tandis que son amant lisait.

Malheureusement, Harry ne terminait jamais son travail avant deux heures du matin, donc après seulement une demi-heure de conversation le lendemain de sa promesse, il rentra chez lui et s'écrasa sur son lit immédiatement. Avec le numéro d'Harry enregistré dans son portable, Louis attendit quelques jours avant de revenir le voir, prétextant ne pas être trop attaché à lui (si lui envoyer des SMS chaque seconde de chaque jour n'était pas de l'attachement.)

Quelque chose dans l'air lui donna l'impression d'être différent quand Louis entra, mais il semblait que rien n'avait changé. Il fit un bref salut à Liam et Zayn, qui avaient déjà attiré l'attention d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux et des yeux noisette, aussi les deux hommes lui envoyèrent des salutations relativement chaudes en retour. Dans la semaine, Louis avait prit l'habitude de monter directement à l'étage, il avait eu des conversations étranges avec les trois garçons, qu'il était venu à considérer comme ses amis. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait à propos de sa vie sociale, mais il avait choisi de l'ignorer.

Il était assis à une petite table vers le fond de la salle et sourit quand Niall arriva près de lui dans son costume habituel.

« -Tommo ! Je commençais à penser que tu avais renoncé à Harold !

-Jamais ! se moqua Louis. Je peux avoir un verre d'eau, s'il te plait ? »

Quand son ami revint avec son verre d'eau, il vit dans les yeux de Niall. Harry avait un client. Il bu délicatement et se balança sur ses talons. Louis regarda la place vide en face de lui.

Comment allait-il réagir ? L'homme qu'il aimait était un prostitué. Louis était très, très conscient de ce fait. Etait-il autorisé à être jaloux ? Etait-ce normal qu'il soit en colère ?

Quoi ce soit autorisé ou non était hors de propos, et Louis sentit tout son corps s'enflammer. Ce n'était pas ce qui se passait quand il pensait, ou regardait, ou touchait, ou léchait Harry. C'était ce qui se passait quand il pensait à un homme qui pensait, ou regardait, ou touchait, ou léchait _son_ Harry. Cela ne s'était pas passé jusqu'auparavant, avec d'autres hommes. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire face à la nécessité évidente de courir à l'étage, ouvrir la porte à la volée, frapper celui qui avait décidé qu'il était digne d'Harry. Que faire s'ils étaient dans le lit personnel d'Harry ?

L'idée lui vint brutalement et stoppa ses pensées.

Que faire s'ils étaient dans le lit d'Harry ?

Sa tête se baissa vers Niall, qui semblait lire le processus de la pensée générale de Louis.

« -Je dois aller là-bas. »

Presque comiquement, il tira sur sa chaise, et se précipita vers les escaliers. Niall, s'y étant attendu, attira Louis par la taille, et l'entraina à nouveau sur sa chaise, appuyant sur ses épaules.

« -Harry est avec un client, monsieur, dit Niall, ce ton _je dois être professionnel_ maintenant. Je suis désolé que tu sois amoureux de mon pote, mais il nous tuerait tous les deux si tu ruines ça, et puis le boss le tuerait et tu sais que tout finira mal, monsieur.

-Niall… »

Il s'interrompit et regarda Niall avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Il avait l'impression de griffer quelque chose, lui-même, peut-être, de sorte qu'il sentait la douleur dans un endroit autre que son âme.

« -Niall, je dois les arrêter. Ils ne peuvent pas… pas Harry… pas mon…

-Harry, monsieur, déclara Niall d'un ton presque paternaliste, est un très bon travailleur, il est au Moulin Rouge depuis quatre ans, et il est pour l'instant incapable de voir tous les visiteurs. Il est probable qu'il soit retenu pendant deux à quatre heures. Toutefois, si tu es prêt à attendre aussi longtemps, monsieur, tu seras escorté joyeusement à lui.

« -Oh, arrête avec tes putains de _monsieur_, Niall, geignit enfin Louis, se penchant pour mettre son visage dans ses mains. »

Après un moment, il leva les yeux.

« -Je dois le payer pour le voir ?

-Si Mr Styles dit que votre relation est personnelle et non pour le travail, non, monsieur, ça ne serait plus nécessaire de payer. Toutefois, tu ne seras pas autorisé à nuire au bon développement de son travail, peu importe la façon dont votre relation est personnelle. »

Donc, Louis Tomlinson attendit pendant trois heures et quarante-deux minutes, sans bouger. Niall lui apportait un nouveau verre toutes les demi-heures, mais Louis refusa de les toucher. Il regardait les escaliers, attendant, sachant que la seconde où le client partirait, Harry serait informé de sa présence.

Après trois heures et quarante-deux minutes, Niall se laissa tomber en face de lui.

« -Même si le client est parti, monsieur, Harry demande à ce que tu ne viennes pas. En fait, il veut que ne viennes pas pendant trois jours. »

Trois jours. Dimanche, donc.

Désespéré, Louis tira sur ses cheveux et regarda Niall.

« -Pourquoi il a dit ça, Niall ? J'ai foiré quelque chose ? »

Cela devait être une question stupide dans l'esprit de Niall, mais cela semblait tout à fait normal dans celui de Louis.

« -Non, idiot, dit finalement Niall avec un petit rire. Tu es parfait pour Harold, c'est pourquoi il veut que tu attendes quelques jours. Ce client… Eh bien… Il est brutal.

-Quoi !? s'exclama Louis, le front plissé quand son cerveau essayait d'analyser cette phrase. Je n'ai même pas le droit de mordre son cou… Ce gars peut… il peut… ce connard peut… »

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que tout ce mec pouvait faire à _son_ Harry, il s'interrompit et regarda les escaliers.

« -Il le paye pour soixante-douze heures, mais il l'utilise seulement trois, pour qu'il ait le temps de récupérer, soupira Niall. »

Récupérer. _Dieu_, Harry devait se remettre des choses perverses et tordues que Louis était le seul à pouvoir lui faire. Et si Harry aimait ça ?

_Ok, maintenant, c'est absolument inacceptable._

Niall lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, et Louis le regarda à nouveau.

« -Rentre chez toi, idiot, dit Niall, une lueur triste dans les yeux. Eloigne-toi. S'il ne répond pas à tes appels ou tes SMS, c'est qu'il dort. Le dimanche, il se lève vers huit heures, donc sois ici vers sept heures, au plus tôt. »

….

Louis frappa à la porte d'Harry à six heures quarante-cinq, le dimanche, tenant un sachet de viennoiseries et deux tasses de thé fumant.

Son amant ouvrit la porte, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, les yeux complètement fermés.

« - Si tu n'es pas Louis, va-t'en.

-C'est moi, dit Louis catégoriquement. »

Il regarda d'un air amusé la grande main d'Harry, tendue vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse son T-shirt gris, et le tire à l'intérieur, le tout sans ouvrir les yeux.

« -J'ai ramené le petit-déjeuner, bébé, dit Louis à son amant. »

Il ne reçut pas vraiment de réponse, mais un marmonnement, et regarda Harry tomber la tête la première dans son lit, s'étendant à travers les couvertures. Louis sourit et se glissa derrière lui après avoir enlevé ses Toms. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et dormirent jusque midi, et momentanément, Louis oublia qu'il était jaloux.

Oublier était presque impossible lorsque, toutes les nuits, son petit-ami (étaient-ils ensemble ?) avait un client. Chaque nuit.

Donc, ce qui était autrefois les doux dimanches matins se transformèrent bientôt en cris et en pleurs, avec les portes qui claquaient, parce _que Putain, Harry, tu pourrais prendre une nuit de repos et ne pas faire cette partie de ton travail, et… Evidement, tu n'as jamais été un prostitué, Louis ! Oh, c'est vrai ! Toute ta vie a toujours appartenue qu'à toi !_

Mais Harry ne s'était jamais assis pendant des heures, à fixer des escaliers, en espérant, en priant, que ce jour-là, il serait autorisé à voir son amant après une séance. Il ne s'était jamais assis, espérant quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. Pendant six mois et trois semaines, Louis Tomlinson était assis dans un club six soirs par semaine, à regarder des escaliers. Il attendait des boucles brunes et des yeux verts et des dents parfaites, une fois qu'ils avaient quittés la scène, mais ils ne venaient jamais.

Jusqu'à un dimanche. La semaine précédente, le client d'Harry avait été particulièrement cruel avec lui qu'il avait interdit à Louis de le voir. Louis avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps.

Il frappa à la porte d'Harry comme à son habitude, à six heures quarante-cinq. Il n'avait le petit-déjeuner et le thé habituel. La porte s'ouvrit, comme à son habitude, mais au lieu d'entrer, Louis regarda Harry, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon se réveille suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« -Tu ne peux plus travailler ici, déclara fermement Louis.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry en secouant la tête.

-Je ne peux plus le faire. »

Et cela sembla vraiment réveiller le jeune homme, ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent et il regarda son amant, terrifié.

« -Attends… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

-Je ne peux plus rester là et savoir que quelqu'un d'autre te baise, dit grossièrement Louis. »

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la façon dont Harry tressaillit et regarda le sol.

« -Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de le faire, Louis, dit doucement Harry, courbant les épaules. »

Louis réalisa que l'air froid du couloir était probablement désagréable contre la peau naturellement chaude d'Harry, mais il se dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment.

« -Mais c'est ce que tu as eu, Haz ? demanda Louis, saisissant le visage d'Harry dans ses mains. Quand tu me regardais avec ces yeux brisés, quand tu me souriais avec tes dents parfaites, quand tu me déchirais de la plus étrange et délicieuse façon… C'est exactement ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu m'as demandé de t'aimer et tu voulais être uniquement mien. Et tu sais que c'est ce que tu as fait. »

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« -Je t'ai dit que j'allais réparer ton cœur, murmura Louis. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas le faire ? »

A cela, les yeux verts s'ouvrirent avec colère.

« -Il n'y rien de mal avec moi ! »

Il s'éloigna des mains de son amant, et immédiatement, Louis regretta la chaleur familière de sa peau.

« -Non, pas d'amour, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais !

-Je veux t'emmener loin de ça, Harry, pria Louis, essayant de sauver _son_ monde.

-Non ! cria Harry, furieux, tremblant de colère. Tu veux modeler ta petite chose pour jouer, pour qu'elle s'adapte à ton monde stupide et matérialiste ! Tu ne veux pas de moi. Si tu me voulais vraiment, tu serais capable de m'accepter malgré ce que je fais. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Louis l'acceptait. Il détestait juste chaque seconde où il savait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touchait ce qui était sien. Il détestait la combustion de son corps et la façon dont une fraction de seconde, chaque nuit, il détestait Harry. Il détestait les regards de pitié de Liam et il détestait ne plus s'occuper correctement de son travail parce qu'il ne dormait plus. Il détestait ne pas être capable d'avoir Harry, tout de lui, tout le temps, pour toujours.

Harry prit le silence de Louis comme quelque chose d'autre, et il rit sèchement.

« -Eh bien, cela a été amusant, tu as été un client tout à fait merveilleux, Louis. Ne reviens plus jamais. »

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle.

Les yeux bleus remplis de tristesse, les yeux verts toujours en colère, et doucement, Louis dit.

« -Tu voulais vraiment dire ça ? »

Harry ne faiblit pas. Peut-être que si ses yeux s'étaient adoucis, Louis aurait combattu plus longtemps. Mais Harry sembla tellement sûr de lui quand il se moqua et dit.

« -Tu n'étais pas si terrible que ça, sexuellement parlant. »

Puis Harry claqua la porte au nez de Louis, et il attendit pendant trois heures, debout, regardant le sol. La porte ne se rouvrit pas.

…

Il fallut deux semaines à Louis pour cesser d'aller au club tous les soirs, et une autre pour qu'il arrête d'y aller complètement.

Quand il revit Harry, un mois plus tard, c'était dans un magasin non loin du Moulin Rouge. Lui et Niall étaient dans l'allée des pâtes et ils disputaient à propos de quel paquet choisir, et quand Louis réalisa qui il regardait avec amusement, la boîte de céréales dans sa main tomba au sol. Deux paires d'yeux se retournèrent pour le regarder.

Niall sourit, un peu hésitant, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

Louis, ne sachant pas comment réagir, ramassa la boîte et passa devant avec un petit signe de tête pour Niall. Quand il marcha devant eux, tout ce qu'il entendit fut le silence.

S'il y avait une chose étrangère entre lui et Harry, c'était le silence. Il y avait toujours eu du bruit, avant. Respirations, gémissements, geignements, halètements, pleurs, cris, chants, chuchotements… Quelque chose, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose pour éloigner le silence de leurs oreilles.

Donc, alors qu'il approchait la fin de l'allée, il se retourna.

« -Hey, Haz ? dit Louis, basculant sur ses talons quand Harry se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux toujours grands.

-Quoi ? »

Sa voix était tout aussi rugueuse et sexy, comme elle l'avait été il y a un mois. Les frissons parcoururent le dos de Louis, et il espéra que c'était passé inaperçu.

« -Je ne peux pas être tout simplement merveilleux ? »

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Tu as toujours… J'étais _le merveilleux client_, tu te souviens ?

-Je n'ai plus de clients, dit Harry, les mots si doux qu'il fallut une minute à Louis pour les analyser. »

Son cœur explosa.

« -Eh bien, c'est cool, répondit Louis en hochant la tête, ne sachant pas comment réagir, espérant que son bonheur n'était pas trop évident. Alors… Je peux être juste merveilleux ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que nous pouvons être… merveilleux ? Ensemble ? »

Leurs yeux cherchèrent ce feu, cette étincelle qui était là depuis si longtemps. Cela devait être un feu de braise, parce qu'Harry fit un petit sourire timide.

« -Oui, nous pouvons. »


End file.
